Bloody Mary
by Debs1990
Summary: Draco and Blaise are telling each other scary stories. When Draco tells Blaise the Bloody Mary folklore, he decides he wants to try it out. Draco reluctantly agrees, but will they regret it? Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Myths and Legends Assignment #5.
**Bloody Mary**

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Myths and Legends Assignment #5._

Task: _Your scary story should include a spirit that is kept in a mirror. For_ ** _extra credit_** _(bonus 20 points), write about Mary Worth (Bloody Mary) being that spirit._

 _An entry for_ _Word Prompt Express._

 _Prompt: (894) – Tale._

* * *

Blaise Zabini was staying over at Draco Malfoy's, and the two boys were having a great time trying to scare each other with scary stories.

Draco smirked as Blaise finished telling the story of the Vanishing Hitchhiker. "Oh, please, take one look at the ghosts at Hogwarts, and you know that they're ghosts. The motorist was a moron for not picking up on the fact that something was off about her straight away."

Blaise snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Your turn to tell me one, then."

"It can't be any worse than yours," Draco retorted. "Ever heard of the Bloody Mary folklore?" Blaise shook his head, and Draco continued. "It started off as a ritual that encouraged muggle girls to walk up a flight of stairs backwards while holding a hand mirror and candle, in a darkened house. They were supposed to catch a view of their future husband's face, but there was a chance that they were destined to die before they had a chance to marry; in these cases, they would see a skull instead."

Blaise laughed out loud when his friend had finished speaking. "Is that it? And you scoffed at mine."

"I'm not finished yet, idiot. In the ritual of today, Bloody Mary appears to individuals or groups who ritualistically say her name. Apparently, she appears as a witch, corpse, or ghost, and can be either friendly or evil."

Blaise suddenly looked interested, and he grinned at Draco excitedly. "What else do they need to do before repeatedly saying her name?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I think they stand in front of a mirror in a candle-lit room while they repeat her name. Why? You don't want to try out this rubbish, do you?"

Blaise turned to look at him, and Draco saw the challenge in his eyes. "I'm game if you are, Malfoy."

Draco remained frozen on the spot as he thought of an excellent way to say no. He didn't want to look like a coward, but he didn't want to do this. Blaise rightly took his silence for cowardice. "Should've known you'd be too much of a wimp, but never mind, I'll do it on my own instead."

Draco hated being called a wimp, and he shouted out before he could stop himself. "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Calling you a Pansy works every time."

"Don't ever call me a Pansy again, Zabini, or perhaps I'll start calling you Millicent."

"Whatever, so which mirror should we use?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend's stupidity. "Perhaps this big one right in front of us would be a good idea. Good job you're attractive, as you certainly don't have brains to fall back on."

Blaise simpered mockingly. "You think I'm attractive, Draco? I didn't know you swung that way."

"You're a vision of loveliness," Draco stated dryly, "now stop messing around, and let's get this over with."

The two boys stood in front of the mirror; Blaise looked excited while Draco looked petrified and was currently as pale as a ghost.

"Ready, Zabini?"

He received a brisk nod, and they both took a deep breath.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Blo…."

A terrible figure glided out of the mirror; a gruesome figure covered in blood and screaming shrilly at them as she headed towards them. Draco yelped and took several steps back, and Blaise stood there, in shock and unable to move. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the words out, she stepped forward at lightning speed and wrapped her hands around his throat. Draco tried to scream for help, but no sound came out as he watched his friend struggle against their assailant, wide-eyed and gasping for breath. It didn't take long for life to go from his eyes, and she dropped him to the floor before turning her gaze to Draco.

He spurred into action, running to the door as fast as his legs would carry him. As he opened the door, he found himself being pulled back with a dominant force; digging his nails into the floorboards didn't help, and he was dragged back into the room. Draco whimpered as he sat helplessly on the floor; watching the figure glide closer to him, and knowing there was nothing he could do. She raised an arm, and he gulped as her sharp nails glinted tauntingly at him. She ran them across his steel grey eyes, and he knew no more.


End file.
